Summer Fling
by PleadingForMore
Summary: Gabriella met the perfect boy while on summer vacation. They had an awesome time and fell in love. But he had to leave. With her moving to A new school will she ever find him?


**Summer fling**

**A high school musical fanfic**

Hi. My name is Gabriella Montez one of eight children, youngest, heiress to a $60 million fortune and relative of former Spanish royal family. I have my own fashion line, I make music, model. I buy all my own stuff{unless it's given to me} and I am known throughout L.A as a rock chick.

I am moving to the middle of nowhere because my mother thought is would do us some good. I am moving to east Albuquerque, New Mexico, I will be attending East High School. I am here to tell you my story. It all started last summer in Georgia.

_Flashback_

_I was on summer vacation with my family. Georgia's a nice place to escape to. No cameras, no paparazzi, no microphones being shoved in your face. Nothing. That's where I met him. Troy Bolton the vision of perfection, perfect hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes ever, totally hot well built body and teeth whiter than the top I was wearing. It was in the park where I met him actually and I was walking admiring the scenery when he ran me over with his skateboard. He started rambling about he was so sorry and it was his entire fault as he wasn't looking where he was going when I shut him up by saying he had awesome hair. I also said he had a cool board and he told me he loved my car [Shelby GT, it was parked about 3 meters form where we were standing]. We swapped numbers after I said I'd like to get to no him more. One bump in the car elevated into something more. We started hanging out more often and he eventually kissed me when we were horse riding. Later that evening we were on the lake because he said he wanted to talk to me , it was dark and we were on a candle lit boat. It was very romantic. He then kissed me again and that's when we did IT. I gave him the most important thing I owned and he was so gentle it was unbelievable. I woke up the next morning half expecting him not to be there but there he was, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. At that moment I felt on top of the world and so beautiful. When he woke up I told him I'd better go home and get changed. He thought so and gave me a kiss good bye. I was on top of the world. After I was changed I went over to his aunts house where he was staying and we played a bit of basketball and then just talked. It was so quiet then he just came out with' Brie I know I've only known you a short time but I think I'm falling for you'. I then leaned up and whispered to him' good because I'm falling for you to'._

_End flashback_

That was the last time I saw him. About 10 minutes after we had confessed our love for each other my family showed up and told me it was time to go home. He promised he'd call me but I guess it just slipped his mind. We didn't really talk about our normal lives when we were in Georgia because none of that mattered. All that mattered was that time and there. I didn't even find out where lived. I am such an idiot.

The next day I started East High: a basketball obsessed school with cliques galore. You know the ordinary cliques jocks, nerds, emos, skater dudes.

I didn't know which one I would fit into but I was pretty sure it would be the nerds as I was in all AP classes. I've just been to the office to get my papers, my schedule and my map. I had trouble finding my locker so I just walked up to this African-American girl and asked if she could help.

'Omg! Your Gabriella Montez- I rolled my eyes at this.. she obviously saw because she quickly recovered-I'm sorry of course I can help you I'm going to that same home room. I'm Taylor by the way'. She walked me to home room and told the teacher- Mrs. Darbus that I was new here. She said I could have a seat in the back of the room. The bell then rang and about 3 minutes later the door banged open and 4 boys came in wearing basketball uniforms. But there was one that I recognised instantly form his hair colour-weird I know- but I knew it was him. There in front of me was.. My Troy! The next thing I know I'm being swept into a bone crushing hug and he was whispering in my ear' I heard you were in school, I can't believe you're here' 'me neither, what are you doing here'

'I live here'. Then Mrs. Darbus shouted for Troy to let go of me and sit down in his seat. 15 minutes later home room was over and Troy stood outside waiting for Me.' so are you still my girlfriend' he asked 'of course I am I love you' I replied ' and I love you ' he said.

We went on like that all day even though there were cheerleaders already trying to split us up he never left my side. ' Troy –I asked him-why are you so normal around me , everyone else is like 'oh my god your Gabriella Montez!' but you , your just normal around me' 'that's because I love you no matter who you are or what you do. I just love you' thanks that means so much to me'

Troy really did love me he showed me that everyday but never more so than the night of the homecoming dance. We went together and he asked if I wanted to leave early. I said yes as the dance was a bit boring. He took me out to his truck and said do you want me to drive you home. I said no, I said I wanted him to show me just how much he loved me and we did it on the back seat of his truck. No-one saw because they were all at the dance but at that moment I knew just how much he loved me.

3 years later.

I'm 21 now. I am engaged to troy and I couldn't be happier. I also just found out that I'm pregnant with his baby. I don't know how he'll react but I'm hoping it's good. I made him a romantic dinner and just came out with it' Troy I'm pregnant'. I said. He dropped his fork and nearly choked 'what' he managed to spit out. 'I'm pregnant your not mad are you'. He was still in shock as he didn't answer me at first but then he jumped up and hugged me so hard' I can't believe we are going to have a baby' he said. He then dropped down to his knees, lifted my shirt up and kissed my still flat stomach.' I can't wait to meet you baby Bolton I love you' he then looked up at me and said' I love you too so much' ' I know' I said and right there with troy on his knees kissing my stomach I knew we were going to be aright. I knew troy was going to be the best father and could only hope that I could be the best mother there was. For the sake of my baby and my family.

The end


End file.
